Batman: Arkham City
Batman: Arkham City is a video game for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Microsoft Windows and the Wii U, and is based on DC Comics' Batman. It is developed by Rocksteady Studios and published by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Games. It is based on the short-running comic book mythos, Arkham City, as opposed to most other Batman games which are adaptations of the character in other media besides the source material. It is the sequel to Batman: Arkham Asylum. Summary Six months after the chaotic events of Batman: Arkham Asylum, both Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Prison remained gutted,the former in a massive breakout launched by the inmates, lead by the Joker and the latter due to a mysterious fire, which the Joker hints was caused by him for his plans in Arkham Asylum. The administrator of Arkham, mayoral candidate Quincy Sharp, soon takes advantage of Batman's defeat of the Joker at Arkham and claims the credit himself for bringing the asylum back under control, perhaps saying Batman was working under his orders. This is partially to salvage his image, in tatters after the single worst asylum riot took place at a crucial time when Sharp was trying to convince the people of Gotham City to vote for him. This is successful, and Sharp is elected mayor of Gotham (though it's actually thanks to Hugo Strange's partnership with Ra's al Ghoul). His first act is to announce ruined Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Prison both unfit to house criminals, sane or insane. He then undertakes a bold new project: To move all the former inmates of incarceration at both places into a walled-off urban district, Arkham City. This will be a city only for villains, and is made up of Gotham City's most notorious slums, including Crime Alley. To guard the perimeter of Arkham City the mayor does away with Arkham Asylum's old security force and replaces them with professional mercenaries from a private military organization, TYGER (who are subjugated to brainwashing by Strange). Once all the criminals are trapped inside the prison city, they are told they may do as they please, but there is only one rule: Do not try escaping or you'll be shot dead. This is supported by the TYGER mercenary forces, who enforce this policy through the liberal use of their firearms on any escaping denizens of Arkham City. Since the entire population of Arkham is made up of criminals running wild on the streets, Sharp secretly hopes they will destroy each other inside walled confinement instead of committing crimes in Gotham. With the criminals free to do whatever they want short of escaping, bloody turf wars erupt as various super-villains carve up Arkham City among themselves. A mysterious figure named Dr. Hugo Strange, an Arkham psychiatrist, is placed at the helm of the project by Sharp, but little is known about his objectives or his shadowy past, and rumors soon run rampant that he is up to horrible things behind Arkham City's walls. Those who try and find out too much about Arkham or Strange one by one mysteriously vanish by night, and it is implied most end up inside the city themselves, to be torn apart by the inmates. Batman, wary of Sharp and even more so of Strange, monitors Arkham City for several months, believing that the entire thing has been a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. Plot One year after the events of Arkham Asylum, Bruce Wayne is holding a press conference in hopes of exposing Arkham City for what it is, a time bomb. Unfortunately, Hugo Strange is one step ahead and takes advantage of the situation to kidnap Batman as Bruce Wayne and the press and dump them into Arkham City to be torn apart. Strange thanks Batman for making it easy to capture him, and with him out of the way, "Protocol 10" may proceed as planned. Bruce manages to steal a communications chip from a TYGER guard's radio, but is then attacked by another TYGER gurad and dragged out of the interrogation room into the main processing room where a lot of inmates were there attempting to get their hands on him. He was dragged over to the door where Jack Ryder (who was also kidnapped by TYGER guards) was there along with another politic running outside to be ambushed by inmates but Bruce was able to take them down and save Ryder. The Penguin's Gang captures Bruce however, and proceeds to get payback against Bruce for destroying his family. Bruce (having Hugo Strange on his mind) defeats The Penguin and his gang, breaking his cuffs in the process, and escapes into the City. He then has Alfred send a Batsuit in with the Batplane. Once dressed for the occasion, Batman then uses the TYGER Communications Chip he stole for his Cryptographic Sequencer. The TYGER guards communicate that Catwoman has been captured by Two-Face, who is planning to publicly trial and execute her in a Courthouse Batman plans to save her, as he believes her to be the most knowledgeable about the situation at hand. Batman is able to save Catwoman and restrain Two-Face. Catwoman states that she doesn't know what Strange is planning but believes it's connected to Joker. While she and Batman were discussing Strange, Joker fires a sniper round into the courthouse which barely misses Catwoman thanks to Batmans quick reflexes. With this, the duo go their separate ways. Batman traces the round that was fired to a Church tower across the street from the Courthouse. Batman enters the Church to find a complement of guards, a hostage medical team, including Aaron Cash, and Harley Quinn. Harley moves to attack Batman but Batman counters her. Harley states that the Joker isn't feeling well and that Batman can't see him. When she leaves, Batman promptly neutralizes the guards and rescue the medical team lead by Aaron Cash and two other guards that survived the Joker's takeover at the Asylum. Once at the top of the tower, Batman hijacks the remote feed for the gun. After doing so, Joker appears on the TV's inhabiting the small area, where we see Joker's face twisted with deep cuts. The tower then explodes from bombs placed by the Joker. Batman traces the the remote feed and tracks it to the Steel Mill, Joker's base of operations. Batman manages to save one of the medical team from Jokers men, to which she explains that she couldn't cure Joker. Batman tracks Joker to his office where he's lured into a trap using a Joker dummy. Batman determines that Joker was never really sick, only for Joker to prove him dead wrong, showing his twisted mutilated face. Joker also reveals that he's injected Batman with his Titan-contaminated blood, and has had samples of it shipped to hospitals all over Gotham, intending to poison hundreds to give Batman the motivation to find a cure for him. Batman believes this to be Protocol 10, however Joker says he's never heard of it, and proceeds to push Batman out of a window. Batman takes a chip from a cellphone from Joker and puts it into his cowl in case Joker has information about the cure for him. Joker states that he blackmailed Mr. Freeze to make the cure for him but he's lost contact with him. Batman traces Mr. Freeze's base of operations to a old forensic lab formerly used by the GCPD. He discovers that he has been kidnapped by the Penguin and, by interrogating a thug, learns that his base of operations is in the old museum. After a few complications, Batman infiltrates the Museum and learns that, against his advice, Commissioner Gordon had sent an undercover team to infiltrate the gangs of Arkham City and Penguin has captured all 10 of them. After Penguin kills one of the cops, Batman promises him that he'll take him down. Batman rescues the hostages and reunites Freeze with his Suit. Freeze gives Batman a chip that acts as a failsafe in case someone ever managed to turn his tech against him, which proves vital to defeating Penguin since he is using Freeze's cryo-gun. Penguin, however, has an ace up his sleeve. He dumps Batman into the basement of the Iceberg Lounge where he is keeping Solomon Grundy and amplifying his abilities with electricity. Batman tears into the Swamp Zombie's chest and destroys his vital organs, killing Solomon Grundy. Batman takes Penguin into the custody of the police officers and proceeds to get the cure from Freeze. Freeze states that the cure is incomplete and requires an enzyme that he cannot create. Batman recognizes the enzyme from blood tests he's run on Ra's al Ghul. Batman proceeds to follow one of Talia al Ghul's personal assassins back to the League of Assassin's headquarters, located in the ruins of the failed Wonder City project. Along the way, Batman is ambushed by more assassins and is saved by Robin. Batman gives a sample of his blood to Robin and tells him to find everyone with the poison in their veins, as they will likely be dead in 24 hours unless Freeze's antidote gets to them. Unfortunately, Joker's poisoned blood has started to take effect and Batman estimates that he only has a few hours left to live. Supposedly, because he has no other choice, Batman finally accepts Ra's offer to become his heir to the League of Assassins. As part of his initiation to the League, Batman drinks a sample of the "Blood of the Demon" which boosts his health but doesn't completely cure him. Once passing his tests Batman confronts Ra's himself, who states that in order to become head of the League, Batman simply has to kill him. Batman refuses to kill under any circumstances, prompting Ra's to get himself into fighting shape by jumping into his Lazarus Pit and immersing Batman into a hallucination where he is all powerful. Batman nearly defeats Ra's, but at the last moment, he takes Talia hostage and tries to force Batman to kill him to save Talia (whom Ra's states is the only woman Batman has ever loved, supposedly). Instead, Batman simply knocks him to the ground via a well placed Batarang and acquires the blood sample he came for. Angrily, Talia runs off after having been used and betrayed by the only two people she loves. Ra's also reveals that the reason why he's seeking an heir is because years of Lazarus Pit use has mutated his body and mind. He says that each time he comes out of the Pit, he fears more and more what will come out next. Batman gives Ra's one chance to break his addiction or he'll come back and break it for him. Batman has no time to go after Talia, as he needs to get the blood to Freeze. Once back at the GCPD lab, Batman gives the blood to Freeze, which he uses to complete the antidote. However, at the last moment, Freeze tries to use the antidote to blackmail Batman into rescuing Nora Fries, whom has been kidnapped by the Joker to try and force Freeze to make the antidote. They proceed to fight each other over the antidote and Batman defeats Freeze. However, it is revealed that during the fight, Harley Quinn had broken into Freeze's safe and taken the antidote. Freeze tries to help Batman defeat Joker, hoping that he'll rescue Nora, by giving him am armament of Cryo-bombs he developed. Unfortunately, on his way to Joker's hideout Vicki Vale's news team is shot down by Joker and they're caught in a war between Joker and Penguin's thugs. Batman easily rescues Vicky and moves on, being informed that the attack was a distraction to buy Harley time to get back to base. During his trek to the Steel Works, Batman discovers that Mayor Sharp has been imprisoned in the city. Batman rescues and interrogates him but learns no useful information. Batman then continues to the Steel Works. Once inside, Oracle calls and tells Batman that Strange has called an emergency meeting to activate Protocol 10. Strange claims that he failed to stop the spread of illegal firearms, which he provided, in the city and that the inmates are preparing an attack. Using this, Strange has gained permission to activate Protocol 10 in 30 minutes. Batman eventually confronts Joker who fights Batman with the assistance of one of the Abramovici Twins, a Titan enhanced Thug, and a small army of thugs. Once the fighting is over, a Protocol 10 missile is detonated nearby and debris pins Batman to the ground. With this, Talia al Ghul shows up and offers Joker immortality in exchange for Batman's life. Joker agrees to the deal but Talia plants one of Batman's tracking devices onto herself, subtly telling Batman to follow her lead. Meanwhile, across town, Catwoman and Poison Ivy are arguing. Catwoman neglected to water Poison Ivy's plants and now there is only one left which is locked up in Strange's vault, protected by TYGER. Catwoman convinces Ivy to allow her to retrieve the plant from the confiscated goods vault. During the effort to break into the vault, Catwoman overhears Strange's plans to wipe out Arkham, and has apparently killed Batman. Against her better judgement, Catwoman proceeds to rescue Batman with success. Once outside, Batman realizes that Protocol 10 is actually missile strikes against Arkham. It was a ploy to gather every criminal in Gotham in one place and wipe them out. Batman orders Oracle and Alfred to remotely hack Wonder Tower and stop Protocol 10 while he goes to rescue Talia from Joker. Instead, Alfred and Oracle cut Batman off from Wayne-Tech telemetry and force him to stop Protocol 10 first. Determining that the Tower is on lockdown, Batman hacks the TYGER Patrol helicopters and eventually finds the Master Control Chip. With it, he sneaks into the tower to confront Strange. Once inside, Strange accuses Batman that the super villain problem is his fault and he has created an environment in which the criminal element has spiraled out of control. Like a plague, they have been forced to mutate and evolve, but never completely wiped out, until now. Batman proceeds to eliminate TYGER forces and confront Strange. Batman gives Oracle access to the system and she shuts down Protocol 10. At this point Ra's arrives, revealing himself to be the mastermind behind the whole plot. When Strange came to him with Batman's identity, he was so impressed that he offered this one chance to prove his worth and succeed him, which now he has failed, and Ra's stabs him in the back. With Strange's dying breath he activates "Protocol 11," a self-destruct sequence for Wonder Tower. Batman attempts to save Ra's during the fall. However, Ra's tries to take advantage of the situation attempts and stab himself and Batman mid-fall, but only succeeds in killing himself. Joker announces that he has taken Talia to the Monarch Theater and is planning on killing her. Batman takes down the snipers guarding the perimiter arrives at the theater where Joker demands, at gun point, that Batman will hand over the cure. Batman is confused at Joker's statement, as he is apparently healthy and had already stolen the cure. At this point, Talia runs her sword through Joker and reveals that she stole the cure from Harley Quinn. Batman then pieces together clues taken throughout the night, revealing that there has been two Jokers all along, a healthy Joker standing in for a sick one. The sick Joker kills Talia, while the healthy one reveals himself to be Clayface, who accepted Joker's offer to fill in for him simply for the role of a lifetime and steals the cure from Talia's corpse before Batman can get to it. Clayface and Batman fight, Batman using freeze bombs to freeze Clayface and carve him up with Talia's sword. With Clayface apparently defeated, Joker detonates high explosives on the floor of the theater, causing it to collapse, and bringing the fight into the very Lazarus Pit Joker had been looking for. Batman defeats Clayface a second time and retreives the cure, sipping it immediately. Joker comes down into the room and demands that Batman gets out of the way to the Lazarus Pit. Instead, Batman throws the sword into the electrical equipment for the Pit and destroys it. After this Joker, still dying, states that despite all that he's done, Batman will still save him and demands the antidote immediately. Batman briefly contemplates allowing Joker to die but the impatient Joker tries to get the antidote by force, causing Batman to drop the antidote and shattering it on the floor. Batman states that the sad part is that he decided to give Joker the antidote despite all that he's done. Joker thinks the comment is hilarious and dies laughing. Batman carries Joker's body out of Arkham and leaves it on the hood of a GCPD patrol car. Later that night, Batman and Catwoman meet in the ruins of Arkham. Batman states that there is still a lot of work left to do in Arkham City, for the both of them. Characters Heroes/Allies *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Tim Drake/Robin *Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Alfred Pennyworth *Barbara Gordon/Oracle *Commissioner James Gordon *Gotham City Police Department *Undercover Cops **GCPD Sgt. Tom Miller **GCPD Officer Elvis Jones **GCPD Officer Best **GCPD Officer Forrester **GCPD Officer Strickland **GCPD Officer Whitman **GCPD Officer Michaels **GCPD Officer Sanchez **GCPD Officer Denning **GCPD Officer Southwold *Talia al Ghul *Jack Ryder *Vicki Vale *M.P.T. Aaron Cash *M.P.T. William North *M.P.T. Eddie Burlow *M.P.T. Anne Bishop *Azreal Villains/Adversaries *Hugo Strange (Main Antagonist) **Deadshot **TYGER Guards *The Joker (Secondary Antagonist) **Clayface **Harley Quinn **The Joker's Crew *The Penguin **Solomon Grundy **Killer Croc **The Penguin's Gang *Two Face **Two Face's Gang *Mr. Freeze *The Riddler **Riddler's Informants *Ra's al Ghul **Assassins *Poison Ivy *Victor Zsasz *Mad Hatter *Bane *Hush *Abramovici Twins **Mister Hammer **Sickle *Inmates of Arkham City *Black Mask Other * Thomas Wayne * Martha Wayne * Quincy Sharp * Nora Fries * Adam Hamasaki * Bud and Lou Locations Park Row *Church/Medical Center *Ace Chemicals Building *Solomon Wayne Courthouse *The Black Canary *Finnigan's Bar *Liquors *Gotham Hardware *Glass, Mirrors, Shades *The Stacked Deck *Hotel Aventine *Vote Harvey Dent Campaign Office *Live Nudes *Baudelaire *TYGER Confiscated Goods Vault *Mad Hatter's Lair *Crime Alley *Monarch Theatre Amusement Mile *Gotham Casino *Gotham City Olympus Nightclub *GCR *GCPD Building *Prawn Shack *Gotham Sea Pier *Scallop Bar *W. White - Gotham Fish Monger's *Krank Co. Toys *Dini Towers *Leslie Thompkins Medical Clinic *Poison Ivy's Lair Industrial District *Sionis Industries *Steel Mill *Joker's Funland *Bill's Hotdogs *North Gotham Docks *Tricorner Naval *Zsasz's Hideout *Storage Warehouse 5B *Otis Flannegan Pest Control Subway *Subway Station *Subway Tunnels *Subway Terminal *Subway Maintenance Access The Bowery *Bank of Gotham *Live Nudes *Monorail *Sal Maroni's Italian Restaurant *Cyrus Pinkney's Institute for Natural History (Museum) *Iceberg Lounge *Shreck's Department Store *Jezebel Center **Gotham Casino **Carnival Toys & Games **Gotham Perfumes **Glass, Mirrors, Shades **Italian Cuisine *Subway Station *Magic and Props Steel Mill *Waste Exchange *Loading Bay *Assembly Line *Smelting Chamber *Cooling Tunnel - B *Cooling Tunnel - D *Freight Elevator *Boiler Room Wonder City *Collapsed Streets *Wonder Tower Foundations *Wonder Avenue **Grimberg's Occult Store **Muftic Barbershop **Underhill & Davies Books **The Tea Hut **Wonder City Jewelry **Billingham Butchers **Adamson & Stjernberg Drugstore **Furniture Store **Fruit & Vegetables **Cloney Cobblers **Wonder City Textile Manufacturing **Crazy Clown Toys & Dolls **Royal Flush Tobacco **Wine & Spirit *Secret Corridor *Chamber of the Demon *Wonder Tower **Observation Deck Museum *Trophy Room *Gladiator Pit *Torture Chamber *War Room *Armory *Iceberg Lounge Outside of Arkham City * Gotham City Hall * Black Mask Hideout (Robin's Challenge map) * Freight Train Escape (Robin's Challenge map) * Bludhaven (mentioned only) * Metropolis (mentioned only) * Keystone (mentioned only) * Wayne Manor (DLC only) ** Batcave *Wayne Enterprise Screenshots Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-00h55m59s75.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-00h52m10s135.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-00h52m00s26.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-00h51m48s156.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-00h51m43s99.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-00h51m15s88.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-00h49m44s207.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-00h49m36s123.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-00h47m18s26.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-00h46m15s158.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-00h45m48s153.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-00h45m46s124.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-00h43m22s211.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-00h43m07s74.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-00h41m13s224.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-00h37m27s4.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-00h36m48s125.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-00h36m43s71.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-00h19m07s30.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-00h18m55s149.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-04h19m13s208.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-04h19m12s195.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-04h08m05s175.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-03h23m09s102.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-03h08m00s227.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-03h07m58s204.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-03h06m33s111.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-03h06m23s11.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-02h47m25s160.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-02h43m28s98.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-02h45m36s94.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-02h43m34s152.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-02h43m22s37.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-02h38m44s70.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-02h27m54s232.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-02h07m31s37.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-02h07m25s217.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-01h44m07s73.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-01h39m10s152.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-01h07m46s0.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-02h03m53s247.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-02h03m32s40.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-02h00m09s63.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-02h00m21s175.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-01h59m57s189.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-01h57m40s102.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-01h55m33s126.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-01h54m28s239.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-04h19m22s40.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-04h19m16s241.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-04h19m13s208.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-04h19m12s195.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-03h52m57s170.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-03h52m32s165.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-03h48m23s242.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-03h52m23s88.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-03h52m27s120.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-03h47m54s210.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-03h44m09s7.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-03h39m01s246.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-03h38m35s242.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-03h47m50s167.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-03h47m48s143.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-02h57m00s132.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-02h56m29s82.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-02h56m23s16.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-02h48m09s185.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-02h42m48s54.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-02h42m39s230.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-02h42m37s209.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-02h42m13s218.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-02h03m53s247.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-06h33m02s95.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-06h21m47s5.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-06h21m24s29.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-06h21m20s254.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-06h20m13s91.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-06h18m31s101.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-06h19m55s169.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-06h18m17s220.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-06h18m14s187.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-06h18m12s169.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-06h17m48s186.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-06h17m47s174.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-06h17m38s81.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-04h30m21s74.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-04h23m38s147.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-04h01m34s202.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-04h01m25s123.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-04h01m10s222.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-03h56m19s140.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-03h53m11s45.png vlcsnap-2014-07-07-06h21m29s80.png vlcsnap-2014-07-07-06h33m09s167.png vlcsnap-2014-07-07-06h21m41s203.png vlcsnap-2014-07-07-07h07m23s236.png vlcsnap-2014-07-07-06h21m16s212.png vlcsnap-2014-07-07-07h07m34s92.png vlcsnap-2014-07-07-07h07m44s196.png vlcsnap-2014-07-07-07h23m25s141.png vlcsnap-2014-07-07-07h23m38s250.png vlcsnap-2014-07-07-07h23m43s51.png vlcsnap-2014-07-07-07h24m03s255.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h47m15s185.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h47m35s140.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h44m24s22.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h36m53s122.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h35m05s71.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h34m55s227.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h37m04s238.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h44m05s71.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h36m51s104.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h34m58s3.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h34m53s200.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h34m52s193.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h34m50s179.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h34m50s173.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h34m48s152.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h34m46s135.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h34m45s124.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h34m43s104.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h34m39s60.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h34m33s5.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h34m29s223.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h34m26s173.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h33m24s80.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h34m17s93.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h33m18s26.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h33m13s232.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h33m12s221.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h33m08s180.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h33m05s146.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h33m02s119.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h55m53s249.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h55m32s50.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h49m08s36.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h48m57s180.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h48m06s176.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h48m00s140.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h47m51s49.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h47m50s33.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h47m48s15.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h47m37s162.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h47m15s185.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-14h47m35s140.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h32m41s84.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h32m15s85.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h31m00s113.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h30m25s19.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h29m28s203.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h18m32s38.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h17m57s210.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h17m45s90.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h17m38s17.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h17m30s184.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h12m13s85.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h06m36s43.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h05m47s76.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-15h57m48s157.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-15h57m43s102.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-15h57m18s101.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-15h44m49s42.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-15h44m41s220.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-15h35m22s5.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-15h34m11s52.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h42m29s87.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h42m14s197.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h42m20s252.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h42m22s21.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h41m58s33.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h41m53s241.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h41m50s210.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h31m25s105.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h31m53s120.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h40m05s180.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h41m47s171.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h33m48s238.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h33m36s135.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h33m34s115.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h33m24s17.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h33m15s185.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h32m51s194.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h32m50s188.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h31m24s84.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h31m15s9.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h31m00s113.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-17h41m20s67.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-17h41m12s240.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-17h41m07s190.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-17h41m01s120.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-17h35m04s150.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-17h34m59s106.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-17h34m55s62.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-17h19m27s245.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h42m50s41.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-16h42m43s230.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h39m00s76.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h38m56s37.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h38m53s254.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h38m19s175.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h35m07s49.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h38m15s143.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h38m12s110.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h38m05s38.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h38m00s222.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h37m50s130.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h36m12s170.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h35m54s8.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h35m49s212.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h35m30s22.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h35m28s9.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h35m25s232.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h35m23s206.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h35m18s159.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h35m17s154.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h35m16s140.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h35m04s25.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h34m29s172.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h34m17s47.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h25m03s130.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h23m51s188.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h23m41s95.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h23m32s7.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h23m23s178.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h23m20s139.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-17h41m20s67.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-17h41m12s240.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-17h41m07s190.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h42m27s101.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h42m29s123.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h42m23s56.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h42m11s190.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h42m04s124.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h42m18s5.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h42m21s34.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h41m21s206.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h40m34s231.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h40m52s174.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h40m08s247.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h40m07s237.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h40m04s209.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h39m57s137.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h39m56s128.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h39m55s114.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h39m51s78.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h39m50s65.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h39m09s159.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h39m07s143.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h54m33s170.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h54m30s159.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h54m28s142.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h54m24s85.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h50m57s74.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h50m51s21.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h50m49s249.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h50m47s234.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h50m45s214.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h50m44s202.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h50m25s1.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h50m17s188.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h49m40s80.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h49m36s27.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h49m30s211.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h49m24s165.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h47m58s77.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h46m22s130.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h43m27s182.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h43m20s113.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h42m27s101.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h42m29s123.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h42m23s56.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h42m11s190.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h29m33s184.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h29m18s41.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h29m08s188.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h28m33s80.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h27m30s236.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h25m59s90.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h25m56s59.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h25m43s180.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h25m40s137.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h23m12s212.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h23m09s179.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h23m03s123.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h23m00s97.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h22m55s48.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h22m52s7.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h22m42s176.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h22m19s193.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-13h52m47s128.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-13h43m57s195.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h54m33s170.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h54m30s159.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h54m28s142.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h54m24s85.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-22h50m57s74.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h33m37s66.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h33m35s40.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h33m32s1.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h33m26s207.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h33m25s199.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h33m20s148.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h33m17s116.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h33m08s38.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h32m57s182.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h32m54s128.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h32m44s34.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h30m47s148.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h30m40s83.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h30m36s44.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h30m35s29.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h33m01s214.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h30m13s63.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h29m36s221.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h29m31s171.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h29m33s184.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h06m34s122.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h05m23s180.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h39m48s178.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h05m19s138.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h04m41s251.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h04m09s199.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h53m31s212.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h39m56s18.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h39m31s3.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h51m59s81.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h51m55s39.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h39m58s33.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h39m55s10.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h38m11s239.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h39m35s64.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h39m17s126.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h38m34s219.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h37m52s45.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h37m36s155.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h37m05s100.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h37m04s82.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h37m02s53.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h36m55s244.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h35m39s247.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h35m15s11.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h34m43s191.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h34m33s98.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h33m51s203.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h33m37s66.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h33m35s40.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h33m32s1.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h33m26s207.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h33m25s199.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h33m20s148.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h33m17s116.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h33m08s38.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h43m13s95.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h43m10s67.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h43m06s32.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h42m59s217.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h42m57s177.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h10m11s246.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h09m48s18.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h09m46s246.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h09m23s13.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h09m14s182.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h09m12s165.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h09m10s147.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h09m06s89.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h09m03s69.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h08m50s198.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h08m48s172.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h08m40s101.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h08m15s109.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h08m13s89.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h08m11s69.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h08m07s24.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h08m04s253.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h08m02s230.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h08m00s212.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h07m57s181.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h07m54s143.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h07m48s80.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h07m36s213.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h06m54s62.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h06m34s122.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h05m23s180.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h39m48s178.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h05m19s138.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h04m41s251.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h04m09s199.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h53m31s212.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h39m56s18.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h39m31s3.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h51m59s81.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-14h51m55s39.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h05m15s2.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h05m13s228.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h05m04s135.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h04m02s26.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h03m54s205.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h58m24s248.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h58m14s140.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h58m12s130.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h50m16s214.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h49m28s253.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h48m43s58.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h48m11s8.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h48m00s148.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h47m45s250.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h45m05s178.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h44m54s74.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h43m46s176.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h43m42s129.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h43m40s107.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-15h43m35s64.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h09m14s84.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h09m00s195.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h06m57s248.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h06m48s168.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h06m46s149.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h06m38s72.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h06m36s41.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h06m33s17.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h06m27s217.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h06m30s247.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h06m18s126.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h06m17s109.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h06m13s67.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h06m08s13.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h06m04s231.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h05m58s180.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h05m54s137.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h05m49s85.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h05m47s60.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h05m31s152.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h12m07s31.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h12m02s236.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h11m53s140.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h11m49s99.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h11m39s5.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h11m37s241.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h11m33s199.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h11m30s163.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h11m13s5.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h11m12s247.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h11m01s132.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h10m59s114.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h10m45s220.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h10m43s214.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h10m42s206.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h10m42s198.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h10m41s188.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h10m40s179.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h10m38s158.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h10m34s126.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h10m33s110.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h10m31s96.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h10m22s0.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h10m18s220.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h10m17s211.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h10m16s196.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h10m15s184.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h10m12s163.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h10m03s69.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h09m46s148.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h32m42s76.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h32m32s239.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h32m28s205.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h32m20s128.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h32m00s173.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h30m44s179.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h29m34s1.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h29m29s197.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h28m59s152.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h12m27s223.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h12m25s214.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h12m24s195.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h12m20s154.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h12m17s128.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h12m14s101.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h12m10s58.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h12m07s31.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h12m02s236.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h11m53s140.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h11m49s99.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h11m39s5.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h11m37s241.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h11m33s199.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h11m30s163.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h11m13s5.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h11m12s247.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h11m01s132.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h10m59s114.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h10m45s220.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h10m43s214.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h10m42s206.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h10m42s198.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h10m41s188.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h10m40s179.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h10m38s158.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h10m34s126.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h37m42s3.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h38m01s188.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h35m32s1.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h35m31s245.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h35m30s239.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h34m32s155.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h35m11s44.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h35m21s150.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h35m20s140.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h35m20s133.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h35m28s219.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h35m28s212.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h35m26s198.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h35m25s186.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h34m18s31.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h34m18s24.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h34m15s255.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h34m13s231.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h34m12s226.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h34m10s201.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h33m58s58.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h33m45s197.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h33m43s190.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h33m39s134.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h33m29s40.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h33m17s176.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h33m13s143.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h33m10s106.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h49m05s183.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h48m57s89.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h48m50s28.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h48m46s237.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h44m52s172.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h44m42s114.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h44m38s56.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h42m22s251.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h42m12s157.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h42m11s125.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h50m53s148.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h50m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h50m09s215.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h49m50s19.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h49m45s243.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h49m43s226.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h49m34s118.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h48m05s243.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h47m53s144.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h47m50s106.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h47m22s76.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h47m14s236.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h47m05s158.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h46m51s22.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h46m30s76.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h45m15s91.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h44m51s64.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h44m21s60.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h44m14s4.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h44m12s235.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h44m01s127.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h38m33s162.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h37m44s189.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h38m04s136.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h38m13s228.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h38m29s120.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h37m55s47.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h37m49s245.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h59m37s107.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h49m05s183.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h48m57s89.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h48m50s28.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h48m46s237.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h44m52s172.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h44m42s114.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h44m38s56.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h42m22s251.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h42m12s157.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h42m11s125.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h42m07s100.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h42m03s66.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h41m08s10.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h39m32s82.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h39m27s37.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h39m20s221.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h37m56s144.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h36m16s186.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-16-16h36m21s225.png vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h50m54s158.png vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h51m05s17.png|good thing you're alive vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h51m08s41.png vlcsnap-2014-07-16-17h51m16s125.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h36m44s190.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h35m42s59.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h35m00s171.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h35m24s161.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h36m01s14.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h34m54s115.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h34m49s67.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h34m45s27.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h34m42s247.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h34m38s215.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h34m37s203.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h34m35s179.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h34m33s155.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h34m29s115.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h34m19s18.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h11m26s119.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h11m23s89.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h11m18s33.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h11m15s3.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h11m05s163.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h10m15s175.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h09m58s1.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h09m49s166.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h09m55s226.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h09m45s125.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h09m43s106.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h09m41s92.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h09m37s52.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h09m31s231.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-19h55m27s231.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h37m52s102.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h37m40s229.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h37m36s199.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h37m32s155.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h37m29s130.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h37m28s120.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h37m01s107.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h36m57s64.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h36m55s41.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h36m43s176.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h36m03s32.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h35m59s254.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h35m54s198.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h36m47s222.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h35m51s167.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h35m50s161.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h35m49s148.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h35m30s197.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h35m27s185.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h35m25s172.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h36m44s190.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h35m42s59.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h35m00s171.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h35m24s161.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h36m01s14.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h34m54s115.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h34m49s67.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h34m45s27.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h39m21s222.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h38m34s14.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h38m27s194.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h38m26s182.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h38m25s173.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h38m18s91.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h38m14s48.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h38m04s220.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h37m56s140.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h37m59s169.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h37m52s102.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h37m40s229.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h37m36s199.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h37m32s155.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h37m29s130.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h37m28s120.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h37m01s107.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h36m57s64.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h36m55s41.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h36m43s176.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h36m03s32.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h35m59s254.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h35m54s198.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h36m47s222.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h35m51s167.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h35m50s161.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h35m49s148.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h35m30s197.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h35m27s185.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h35m25s172.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h36m44s190.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h35m42s59.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h35m00s171.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h35m24s161.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h36m01s14.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h34m54s115.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-21h06m12s195.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-21h06m20s21.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h56m50s215.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h56m37s88.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h56m39s106.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h56m19s150.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h41m33s8.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h41m31s249.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h41m20s133.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h41m17s104.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h41m12s51.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h41m07s5.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h41m03s226.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h40m50s90.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h40m55s138.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h40m51s103.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h40m42s12.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h40m48s66.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h39m37s127.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h39m25s7.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-20h39m21s222.png Category:Batman Arkham Category:Arkham Series Category:Video Games